His Little Finger
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Secret Santa 2009 gift for HBKStratusfaction! Slash, smut, Vince/Shawn. Sometime dating the boss isn't all chocolate and roses, so Vince realizes at his annual New Years Eve Party. Enjoy!


His Little Finger

HeartbreakDX

Notes: This Secret Santa is a gift for HBKStratusfaction, HIYA!! So this is 2 of 3 so far of my Secret Santas. Remember I am open to requests now. Also remember, I now have a fan page on Facebook so fan me to see what's going on in the world of HeartbreakDX, get sneak peaks, see art and all sorts of other fun things. I'm hoping to pick up the rest of the Secret Santas that couldn't be filled so you may be seeing a lot of me (hopefully). So let's get on with the Vince/Shawn.

* * *

"THREE.....TWO.....ONE.....ZERO!" Everyone cheered as they watched the ball drop on New Years Eve. Shawn turned to his boss at the annual New Years Party and grinned as they each wrapped their arms around the other and kissed, making the rest of the wrestlers in the room whistle at them.

"Shut up." Shawn muttered at them before kissing Vince a second time.

"I can kiss my lover whenever I damn well please!" he glowered at them. Vince laughed.

"Calm down Heartbreaker, put your trigger foot away, and kiss me again boy toy." he growled. Shawn did so happily. Its true, he was the boss' boy toy but they did still love each other.

"Come on HBK, there's a mattress with your name on it upstairs." he grunted, pushing the blond towards the door. "Go, I'll be up after one last scotch."

Shawn nodded and bounced out the door to get ready for some fun before bed. Vince chuckled and went to get himself another scotch. Near the drinks he ran into Hunter.

"Hunter." he nodded, acknowledging his son-in-law.

"Hey Vince." he replied. "Gonna go get some with the one and only HBK?"

Vince smirked and nodded, drinking his scotch.

"I hope you're not just playing him Vince, Shawn doesn't need his heart broken again." Hunter told him seriously.

"And what is that supposed to mean Hunter? Just because you are my son-in--"

Hunter cut him off. "I mean that Shawn is sweet and he takes a lot of heat in the locker room for being with you. Don't hurt him."

"Heat? They should know by now that Shawn isn't trading favors for storylines. He earns what I give him like everyone else! And if they have a problem with it they can say it to my face!" he raised his voice so that the whole room could hear him. "Goodnight Gentlemen, I have to attend to my boy. You will see yourselves out."

Vince left the room in a huff, leaving the wrestlers to look at each other guiltily.

"Vince is right, get over it. Shawn has finally found love, leave them be." Hunter growled, joining his wife and the couple left the group without another word.

* * *

Vince entered his room, looking towards the monstrous four poster bed draped in deep green silk sheets on which Shawn lay, naked other than a silver thong. He smiled.

"Come here Shawn." he said tenderly, beaconing the blond to him. Shawn sauntered to his older lover, letting Vince embrace him.

"Why didn't you tell me the boys were giving you heat my pet?" he growled in Shawn's ear. Shawn lowered his head.

"Who told?" he asked.

"Hunter. Who else." he lifted Shawn's chin so he could look into his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything Shawn. I'm supposed to take care of your every need." he said.

"I didn't think it mattered really. I mean it hurts a little but you know I don't care what they think. I never have. Not with Bret, not with Hunter, and not with you." he replied, looking into Vince's eyes. Vince chuckled.

"You are so unique, just letting all of this roll off your back, my tough boy." he praised fondly. "Get that tough little ass on my bed Shawn."

Shawn hurried to do as he was told, swing his hips as he walked.

"Little tease." Vince grunted, shedding his clothes and climbing on top of the blond.

"Looks like you're as hard as I am Vince, let's skip the foreplay tonight? I need you in me." Shawn begged. Vince nodded, slicking his fingers with lube before slipping two into Shawn's tight passage. Shawn moaned and wriggled.

"Come on Vince, I need you now, stop playing." Shawn whined impatiently.

"Says the company's biggest tease." Vince shot back, slicking up his cock.

"Only for you." Shawn grunted as Vince entered him roughly and pulled his legs over his shoulders.

"Fast and hard Shawn?" Vince asked as Shawn adjusted.

"Please." Shawn pleaded. Vince nodded and set a brutal pace, making Shawn writhe and beg to cum.

"Come apart for me Shawn." Vince told him. Shawn cried out and spilled his release moments later, calling out Vince's name.

Vince followed suit, releasing into Shawn and gasping out his name too.

"Just in case you missed it HBK." Vince gasped as he pulled out and lay down beside his lover, pulling him to him. "I love you."

Shawn smiled tiredly. "I love you too Vinnie."

"You know how much I hate that nickname Shawn." he bitched.

"I know, but you're gonna keep letting me do it because you love me." Shawn teased. Vince nodded reluctantly.

"How did you manage to get me wrapped around your little finger Shawn?" He asked.

"Just special I guess." the blond quipped.

* * *

The End

Notes: And there you have it. This is fun! I love writing, it's so relaxing. YAY Secret Santa Challenge! One Christmas and one New Years. What's next? You'll have to wait and find out.

ShawnMuse: I wanna know now!

VinceMuse: Don't be nosy HBK, sit your butt down and eat your pocky.

ShawnMuse: FINE!


End file.
